Because Of You
by vicky5
Summary: Ellos nunca se dirán adiós porque para ellos nunca hay un final. Hay un plan para arreglar todo.


**Michael/Sara:** Porque hay un plan para arreglarlo todo.

**Because Of You**

Ariadna

Michael sabe que es un cabrón. Y un cobarde. Y por todas la leyes del Universo ella debería odiarle —él lo sabe porque es un chico inteligente y entiende bien sobre procesos mentales y razonamientos lógicos— pero ella está aquí. Y a él, a pesar del miedo que tiene de preguntarlo, le gustaría saber por qué.

"Has venido." dice.

Ella no responde, él no lo merece, y lo sabe, pero asiente interiormente. Ha venido. Ella está aquí cuando obviamente no debería estarlo. Cuando debería haber puesto final a todo esto hace ya mucho tiempo. (Cuando desde el principio ni siquiera debería haber empezado.)

Pero ella no dice nada.

Ella no dice que su vida se detuvo como un reloj estropeado en el momento en que él (la abandonó) se fue. No dice que el mundo siguió su ritmo (girando imperturbable) dejándola cada vez más atrás y que ella aprendió a sonreir por fuera cuando lloraba por dentro para que así (nada) todo volviera a ser como antes. (Ella tampoco dice que a veces la máscara de indiferencia se rompía en añicos y se preocupaba y lloraba en voz alta imaginándolo tirado en una calle cualquiera empapado en el charco de su propia sangre.)

No dice que algunas noches, cuando el silencio se volvía demasiado opresivo y el dolor demasiado insoportable ella abría el atlas y se preguntaba donde estaría él en esos momentos. No dice que lo recuerda todo. Absolutamente todo. Cada sonrisa. Cada gesto. Cada palabra. Que para ella los recuerdos han quedado congelados en el tiempo, como partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, inmutables y recurrentes, bailando en su cabeza, persiguiéndola de cerca, sumergiéndose y emergiendo por voluntad propia para darle caza cuando baja la guardia unos instantes; un tormento circular que está condenada a repetir invariablemente.

Ella no lo dice.

Ella no dice nada de eso (aunque le gustaría ver la expresión de él mientras lo escucha) pero en vez de eso él dice _'lo siento'_ y ella puede volver a moverse otra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empiezan en un tumulto de bocas y manos, manos silenciosas que se mueven sobre su piel y el peso bienvenido de Michael sobre su cuerpo mientras ella se arquea bajo su boca. Él está entre sus piernas, sus dedos rozan el interior de sus muslos.

Él es cuidadoso, demasiado cuidadoso, ella se pregunta si él cree que se romperá en cualquier momento, pero no lo hará. Ella está aquí ahora, con él y ha sido su elección ante todo. Pero la lengua de él pasa contra su clítoris y ella gime y sus manos caen en las sábanas y se retuercen antes de volverse a arquear.

"Sara..."

Él duda.

Él duda antes de decirlo y considera la duda algo completamente justificable. Hay mil razones por las que decirlo podría ser una mala idea. Mil y una por las que podría ser un error. Pero algo en medio de toda esta locura en la que se ha convertido su vida tiene que tener sentido. Y él ya ha decidido que va a apostar todas sus cartas por ella —siempre lo ha hecho, de todas maneras, desde el momento en el que abrió esa puerta.

"Te quiero." dice finalmente.

Ella no responde. Ella no dice nada y Michael empieza a preguntarse si tal vez, realmente, ha sido un error decirlo _¿cuál de las mil un razones ha sido?_ , empieza a preguntarse si tal vez ella cree que sólo se trata de otra mentira, empieza a preguntarse si—

Ella le besa. Y sus labios queman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es sólo otra habitación anónima de un motel de carretera olvidado de la mano de dios. Ella se sienta en la cama perfectamente hecha, la maleta llena y cerrada con todas sus pertenencias descansa también encima de la cama, junto a ella. Sus manos se mueven por la colcha, sus dedos apenas rozando la superficie blanca de la tela. Por un momento ella se concentra simplemente en escuchar la cacofonía que componen los golpes de la lluvia en el tejado.

"¿Te vas a ir?"

Michael acabada de atravesar el marco de la puerta y ella se levanta de la cama y gira sobre sus talones para mirarle. Parece una pregunta llena de resentimiento, pero ella escucha el miedo en su voz.

Ella suspira. Ante todo no quiere engañarse a si misma o intentar ignorarlo —está demasiado cansada de mentiras, de engaños y de intentar escapar de todo, incluso de si misma— o quizás simplemente no esté preparada. Pero ella ya ha tomado su decisión y es la única posible dentro de los parámetros de lo que ella considera lógico. Él debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie. Es su propia vida y ella sabe que no tendría que ser así, que no tendría que ser de esta manera.

Ella sabe que hacer esto romperá su corazón pero que si no lo hace i ella /i se romperá.

"Sí." es lo que contesta, lo único que se siente capaz de decir.

Ella le mira, y él le mira. Se miran a los ojos y no dicen nada. Ella no cambiará de opinión —es una (cínica) realista ante todo— y él no se atreverá a pedirle que se quede, aquí, con él, porque se conoce demasiado bien a si mismo, y sabe que si lo hiciera una sucesión de _'no me dejes'_, de _'quédate'_ y de _'por favor'_ saldrían de su garganta desde el fondo de su estómago y la sujetaría rodeándola con sus brazos y susurrando las palabras contra su cuello, su clavícula, su sien, su frente, sus labios y nunca, jamás, sería capaz de detenerse.

"De acuerdo." dice finalmente Michael acercándose y rozando con su mano la mejilla de ella una única vez. Los ojos de Sara se vuelen más grandes aún por el gesto y él comprende que ya está. Que este es el final­­ —que este es su adiós— y entonces parpadea una vez, otra, y otra, como si estuviera apretando el disparador de una cámara, deseando imprimir la imagen exacta de ella en ese momento sobre su corazón, junto al sonido sordo de la lluvia, y el calor que desprende su piel, "De acuerdo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es martes, las nueve y algo de la noche, de un junio cálido y tranquilo, de tres años después. Él no puede recordar la última vez que se sentó en la cocina (de _su_ casa) leyendo un periódico (sin noticias, reportajes, o recompensas _sobre_ él), disfrutando del intenso aroma de café y de Debussy como fondo —el lujo ocasional de un bar de carretera era todo lo que se podía permitir entonces.

El timbre suena _una, dos_ veces, _tres_ cuando él se dispone a abrir con un _Licoln, el timbre no tiene la culpa de que te hayas olvidado las llaves._ en la punta de la lengua pero termina sonando más como un _Lincoln, el timbre no—_

La sorpresa de él parece divertirla. En realidad es muy sutil. Una sonrisa muy tímida. Pero ella está aquí (por fin) de nuevo delante de él y él la está observando. Él siempre la ha observado —incluso antes de conocerla y cuando estaban separados informándose sobre su estado— y ya se ha convertido en una vieja costumbre para él.

El sonido de la taza de café rompiéndose contra el suelo es lo primero en interrumpir. (Pero ninguno de los dos lo oye de todas maneras.) Tres años cuelgan entre ellos en estos momentos y Michael no sabe como reaccionar, lo que pensar, lo que debería de—

"Sólo quería decir hola." ofrece ella aclarándose la garganta y encogiéndose de hombros como una colegiala.

Y es la irrealidad da la situación lo que consigue sacarlo de su estupor. Él sonríe y suelta una respiración que había estado conteniendo tres años antes de dar una zancada que cierra la distancia que los separa (de una vez por todas) para poder abrazarla como había soñado tantas veces. La sensación le parece increíble y deliciosamente real.

"Hola," susurra él separándose sólo lo suficiente (ni un centímetro más) de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Hola" le devuelve ella el saludo entre la humedad de sus ojos y el brillo de sus labios.

Y no necesitan nada más porque él se inclina sobre ella, y ella eleva ligeramente la cabeza, y él la besa, o ella le besa, y los dos dejan de respirar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y no hay final.


End file.
